Revamped2016TheCancelledThing
Draws Next Top Model cycle 10 is the 10th series of series Draws Next Top Model, it is also the continuance of the cancelled Sims Next Top Model Revamped 2016 (REVAMPED 2016 for short')', it features 7 girls who was in REVAMPED 2016 re-compete for the prizes and for the title: Sims Next Top Model Prizes The winner of''' Draws Next Top Model cycle 10 will receive those prizes *A contract with BeauYOUTHful Model Management *A cover and 6-page spread of L'Officiel, ELLE Magazines *A worldwide campaign of TRESemmé Format, changes and twists As the show is the reboot from another show, not so much changes were used, to make the show still original and more familiar for the models and the viewers, the show this time use the scoring system, like REVAMPED 2016, plus the judging table is unchanged from previous cycles, '''Nguyễn Yến Nhi, still the host and the main judge, along with Xia Chen '''and '''Trần Hùng Nam, cycle 1 alumni. History Sims Next Top Model Revamped 2016 was shown to public in June 4 2016, it was supposed to be the 16th cycle of succesful''' BrushYourCats''' Top Model series, it featured 13 wannabes to compete for numerous prizes, Tyra Banks was the host, and the main judge of that cycle, along with''' Laura Van Fark''' and numerous guest judges. As the series still running, BrushYourCats got a lot of complaints from the viewers. Because REVAMPED 2016 was a boring cycle, very few dramas, not as good as old REVAMPED ('''one of the most succestful BYC series) and most importantly, the viewers thought that the strong models were sent home, due to the scoring system, as the 3rd episode were shown, BrushYourCats decided to cancel '''REVAMPED 2016 and open application for the following cycle, to cover the mistakes of REVAMPED 2016. '''7 months later, '''Yến Nhi '''travelled to Australia and met Beatrice, who competed at that cycle, she told Nhi that she was hopeless after BYC cancellation, she told Nhi that she wanted to be a model very much. Nhi also found that the girls of REVAMPED 2016''' had a lot of potential to be models, so she decided to reboot the cycles, re-open chances for the robbed models. Episodes Episode 1 7 models all arrive at the airport after a long time travelling, Nhi meet all of the girls and tells them how bad for BrushYourCats to waste their potentials and how happy for Nhi to have them as finalists of her latest cycle. Then Nhi tells the girls that they would be travelling to England, all of the girls are excited. The following day, the girls all arrive at a castle. Nam tells the girls that they would have their swimwear photoshoot here as the challenge. All of the girls impress Nam. But Beatrice and Shiori, with their breathtaking photos, are deem challenge winners. Ruirui and Ji-hee are close 2nd. Then Nam reveal that there would be an elimination after the challenge, Cicely and Tasch are saved from bottom 3, eliminating Naomi, due to her stunning but mediocre photo, unlike what she did in REVAMPED 2016. Eliminated outside the judging panel: '''Naomi Hranic The girls arrive at the hotel, and Beatrice and Shiori keep cheering their winning. Tasch stay in her room, with Cicelly, keep telling how worried she is, either in REVAMPED 2016 or in this show. Cicely comforts her and tells her it would be okay. While Ruirui joins the room and tells how cocky Ji-hee is after receiving so many best photos and high call-out in her old cycle. Ji-hee overhear but just go away. She feels that she's a good model. And she don't need to do much to get best photo. The next day, at night. The models are told by Nam that they're having photoshoot at the small river across the city, on small boats. Ji-hee gets a lot of bad feedback for mediocre poses and facial expression. Shiori also struggle on the small boat, resulting her fall off the boat. While Cicely gets nice feedback for making stong and dynamic poses. The models rerurn to Ho Chi Minh city for panel. A lot of girls impress the judges, especially Cicelly for energetic photo and Beatrice for a romantic photo, Tasch for strong photo, she is told by Nhi that she's improving. While Ji-hee, Ruirui, Shiori disappoint the judges for producing either boring photo or strange, awkward photo. At the call-out order, Cicely gets first call-out, Beatrice close behind, Tasch also get high call-out for a well done photo. Ji-hee is saved from the bottom 2 for numerous potential in her old show, Shiori and Ruirui find themselves at the bottom 2, in the end, Ruirui is eliminated for not using all of her potential. '''First call-out: Cicely Allie Ramnarine Bottom 2: Oshiro Shiori & Wang Ruirui Eliminated: Wang Ruirui Episode 2: The girls this week have a challenge photoshoot as they have a test shot for EX Clothes , Ji-hee again, don't take directions from Nam well and is deem the challenge loser for a boring and could be better photo. Shiori, after the previous weeks bottom 2, redeem herself and produce a a gorgeous photo, therefore become the challenge winner, with Beatrice very close behind. The following night, the rest of the girls have big party as they're top 5 of the competition, Ji-hee while being angry because of her bad performance at the photoshoot, pissing off because of the party, storm off and gives the hissy fit towards, which make Shiori become angry and yells against Ji-hee, and go into her bedroom. The next day, the models are told that they would have a unique photoshoot, as they have to fall down while wearing expensive gowns, Beatrice, who almost won the challenge the previous day, struggle with her facial expression, while falling, Ji-hee, also try to impress but It don't pay off as she keep overdoing in her shots, Shiori, with a very bad mood from the previous day, as well as her bad performance in the competition, shine and keep surprising Nam. Only her and Cicely impress the judges, both of them share first and second call-out together. While 3 remaining girls ere placed at the bottom 3, in the end, Nhi calls Beatrice for having better photo, eliminating Ji-hee for falling flat throughout the competition, Tasch for being inconsistent. But while Ji-hee is leaving, Nhi calls her back and gives her another chance because she thinks that Ji-hee can produce photos, like what she did in her old show First call-out: Oshiro Shiori Bottom 3: Beatrice Cujatar-Stephens, Kim Ji-hee, Natasha "Tasch" Tlou-Isam Eliminated: Natasha "Tasch" Tlou-Isam Saved: Kim Ji-hee Episode 3: For the final week of the competition, the girls are told that they would travel to the final destination, which is Hawaii. When the girls arrive to a beautiful forest, Nam tells the girls that they would have their L'Officiel cover photoshoot there. Shiori keep impressing the photographer and Nam for making simple poses but very graceful and editorial. Ji-hee this time finally impress Nam for doing stunning shots. When the photoshoot is done, the girls are welcomed to a glamourous hotel. While the girls are sleeping, at 3:00AM, Nhi come to the girls room and tells them that they would have their ELLE shoot on the beach. All of the girls impress Nhi for doinggreat job on set. But Nhi don't tell particularly because she wants to tell that on panel. The next day, Beatrice tells Cicely that she feels ill while in this tropical place. Nhi tells the girls that they would have their runway on a thin glass platform on the artisic beach. Cicely feel struggle walking on it, she falls down sometimes but she keep walking and complete the runway. Beatrice, who still feeling ill, work so hard and turn out a fantastic walk on stage. After the runway, the girls have final dinner together at the hotel, Shiori make up with Ji-hee after the argument last week and both of them have a hug together. At panel, there's only ELLE and L'Officiel representative on the judging table, they tell the models that 2 girls who have lowest scores from them would leave the competition. And those 2 girls are Beatrice and Ji-hee, after both girls leaving, Nhi and Xia and Nam finally come out and judge 2 girls catwalk. After a long and hard deliberating, Nhi finally gives the title to Shiori, who consistently impress the judges throughout the competition. Eliminated: Beatrice Cujatar-Stephens & Kim Ji-hee Final 2: Oshiro Shiori and Cicely Allie Ramnarine Draws Next Top Model: Oshiro Shiori ''' Performance '''Sims Next Top Model Revamped 2016: Draws Next Top Model cycle 10